Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat Logs/2.8/04-11-2017
22:07:08 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:07:16 UTC Say "Bobnekaro" 22:07:18 UTC Hehe 22:07:26 UTC Lol 22:07:37 UTC clearly we can all agree on something subwhen SM changes something, people change it again 22:07:46 UTC !say Bobnekaro :3 22:07:51 UTC yay green pings 22:08:10 UTC I have magenta :3 22:08:17 UTC Well, SM, most of us liked the blue links. smallWe had to give in and use our own personal CSS to change them to what we wanted ;-; 22:08:22 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:08:40 UTC bob there is no problem about that 22:09:07 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:09:37 UTC and besides, we know most of my changes to the wiki have been lovely, like what I did to the Infobox hurricane template smallwhich still has broken articles to this day .-. 22:10:22 UTC lol 22:10:34 UTC Ahhhh 22:10:50 UTC k 22:10:51 UTC I so love magenta :3 22:11:13 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:11:17 UTC Back from unsaid brb. 22:11:18 UTC Bob DM. 22:11:20 UTC wb :p 22:11:23 UTC Lol 22:11:27 UTC :p 22:12:28 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:13:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:13:39 UTC test 22:13:46 UTC Ah 22:14:39 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:14:58 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:15:59 UTC test 22:16:05 UTC Ah 22:16:11 UTC Ahhhh 22:16:22 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2017041118/gfs_pres_wind_atl_8.png" 22:16:28 UTC 1011 mb low 22:16:48 UTC Not tropical 22:16:55 UTC ;( 22:16:59 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:17:22 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:18:07 UTC Actually, I saw a GFS phase diagram that said warm core, but I highly doubt it will develop the convection it needs or have a well defined enough circulation 22:18:21 UTC Hmm 22:18:37 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:18:39 UTC Hurricane has formed! 22:19:03 UTC !savelogs 22:19:08 UTC !savelogs 22:19:14 UTC Meh 22:19:27 UTC should work for you now 22:19:29 UTC try again 22:19:33 UTC Ok 22:19:43 UTC !savelogs 22:19:48 UTC Yay 22:20:15 UTC Why didn't it work? :p 22:20:53 UTC Bob 22:20:56 UTC Because originally it was only enabled so that CM+ could save logs and I didn't have you on the list 22:20:58 UTC Pls :3 22:21:11 UTC Lol :p 22:21:57 UTC So it never recognised me? 3 :p 22:22:02 UTC Ugh 22:22:07 UTC Phone pls 22:23:50 UTC Yay its 2323 :3 22:24:53 UTC 2324 22:25:06 UTC 2325 22:25:13 UTC Dead chat 22:26:10 UTC 2326 22:26:16 UTC :3 22:26:50 UTC !commands 22:26:54 UTC img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/262308323812966401/301476971072716823/Tim-Landfall.png" Omg Doug 22:26:57 UTC Ah 22:27:05 UTC I saw 22:27:14 UTC Cringe factor of like 29,000 22:27:17 UTC It was on HTWD 22:27:29 UTC Cringe indeed 22:27:37 UTC :p 22:28:15 UTC Lol, Doug pls. 22:28:16 UTC :P 22:28:23 UTC Indeed 22:28:30 UTC xD 22:30:30 UTC pls 22:30:31 UTC :P 22:30:42 UTC Yup :p 22:31:29 UTC LOL 22:31:35 UTC YpsiRuss's images are cringe too lol 22:31:44 UTC pls 22:31:45 UTC :P 22:31:55 UTC we can all agree I make the best simulated images here. :3 22:32:13 UTC kden SM 22:32:25 UTC but blobby, it's true 22:32:26 UTC jk 22:32:36 UTC and don't compare me to Beckychinyer. :3 22:32:40 UTC lol 22:34:31 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 22:34:44 UTC Hmm 22:34:49 UTC Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm 22:34:55 UTC :3 Category:Chat Logs